Some Things Never Change
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline come home for their high school reunion. One friend finds herself, and the other finds love. A Stefonnie Fic. ***Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content***


**A/N: This fic is for the Farewell to a Goddess Tribute on Tumblr. Remembering and honoring the epic, awesome, and fabulous Bonnie Bennett. May they let her rest in peace (Side eye at JP and the travesty that is the TVD writers). Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content, and Language. Pairings: Stefonnie, Mabekah, Baroline (friendship). Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

* * *

She knelt at her grandmother's grave, chanting, sending her love to the spirit world. The breeze rustled around her, lifting her hair. She knew then that the message was received. She had wanted to visit the cemetery at the end of her trip but she was anxious and she needed to feel something solid. Her grandmother's spirit was the most solid thing in Bonnie's world.

She had come back to Mystic Falls to prove that she had survived it, well technically, she did die, but Caroline brought her back. It didn't matter because she was here. Ready to put the worst three years of her life behind her, and what better venue than her 10-year high school reunion.

* * *

Caroline stood on Ms. Sheila's porch juggling her bags. She was so excited to see Bonnie she was bursting. It had been one long excruciating year without her. It was the only reason she was in Mystic Falls this weekend. She rang the bell again. And heard a muffled, "I'm coming."

She spotted Bonnie coming around the corner and her heart leapt. A big grin spread across her friend's face as she saw her through the door. She rushed forward opening it wide. Caroline dropped her bags just in time as Bonnie flung herself on Caroline. The blonde couldn't stop the tears that began to rush down her face, not doubt ruining her makeup. Bonnie squealed. "I missed you so much Care." Bonnie said wiping at her own tears. "I missed you too Bon." Bonnie laughed finally noticing the numerous bags around Caroline.

"God Caroline we will only be here for a weekend." Bonnie said leaning down to pick up some of the luggage. "I didn't get a chance to go home, like I said I would, so I had to bring all my luggage from the trip. And why did you have the deadbolt on?" Bonnie shrugged embarrassed. It was a habit. Bonnie and Caroline marched the bags into the spare bedroom which had been turned into Caroline's oasis.

When Caroline visited her mom she never stayed in her childhood home. The house was overcrowded with the new stepfather and stepsiblings. Gram's left Bonnie her house, and Bonnie never came home so she offered the house to Caroline. Caroline did a lot of cleaning and rearranging to bring life back into the cottage. Although Bonnie never visited, Caroline knew she would come back one day and left Bonnie and Gram's rooms alone except for the occasional dusting and vacuuming.

"I like what you have done to the place somehow it's you, but it's all of Gram's stuff." Caroline set her biggest bag on the bed. "I wasn't going to get rid of your Gram's stuff and besides this is your house. I just live here from time to time." Bonnie rolled her eyes. She would not be staying in Mystic Falls for long, and she didn't think she had any need to come back. Her dad preferred to visit her out in California.

"So how does it feel to be a world traveler, international correspondent, and documentary director?" Bonnie said changing the subject. Caroline didn't miss the attempt but would save that discussion for later. "It feels wonderful." Caroline said removing clothes from her bag into the closet. "My boss called me while I was at the airport and informed me that he submitted my piece on educating girls and it's correlation with decreasing poverty to the Peabody Award committee. Bonnie's eyes bulged.

"Caroline that's great!" Caroline smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited but a whole year without my Bonnie has been a drag." Bonnie snorted. "You probably didn't even think about me while you were interviewing foreign diplomats, and filming village children playing and working." Caroline sighed. "That's not true, I called every other week because I missed you terribly, although I do love my job. So how's the shop, the healing business? You're classes? Stefan?"

"Everything is great, and Stefan is Stefan." Caroline brow rose. "Is he coming this weekend?" Bonnie sighed. "When did I become the source on all things Stefan Salvatore? You have his number you can call him." Caroline pursed her lips.

"Since when does Stefan answer that phone for anyone besides you, which makes you the official Stefan Salvatore source." Bonnie could hear the hurt in Caroline voice. "He's ashamed you know. He went ripper while you were trying to help him. He feels like he let you down. That's why he doesn't call. He can't face you." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well he certainly has no problem coming to you." Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "Yeah because I'm a witch, a powerful one with spells and potions, and I can set his ass on fire at a drop of a dime. I also had a run in with the dark side myself." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"So you're stronger and you understand him better." Bonnie face crumpled, "Care that's not what I said, and I didn't mean it that way. You're his best friend. He wouldn't even be in contact with me if I hadn't asked for his help. I needed muscle, you were out of town, and the ripper was the closest option. I'm not sure if he is coming, but you two need to work this out. You guys were so close. I even thought you guys were dating for a little bit."

Caroline closed the closet, moving to her toiletry bag. "It's not like we didn't think about it, but in the end, we're friends. He's like my brother… a brother who has disowned me and won't take my calls. Gah! I'm tired of talking about this."

Bonnie eyed her friend helping her move her items to the vanity. "You brought it up." Caroline glowered. "I know." They worked silently for a few minutes putting Caroline's stuff way. "Heard from Tyler? Klaus?" Caroline shook her head. "Nope. After I told Tyler I need some time to be single, and Klaus not to contact me for at least another decade, they stopped calling. I told you when I got this assignment I was going to concentrate on my work and me. You heard from Jeremy?" Bonnie wrung her hands.

"Yeah, Danya is pregnant. He's going to be a father." Caroline eyes grew, she stopped turning to Bonnie in concern. "I broke up with him remember. I wanted to experience other things. I can't be mad he has the perfect job, perfect girlfriend, and perfect life." Caroline face was neutral. "I guess not." Bonnie laughed. "Then why the fuck do I want to kick in the door and set his balls on fire." Caroline giggled. Her face scrunched. "Cause your jelly." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of friend are you?" Caroline wrapped her arms around Bonnie. "A friend that spent 1200 dollars on a ticket from Prussia to Richmond Virginia to come to her lame ass high school reunion because you begged me." Bonnie laughed at the irony. "Says Ms. Mystic Falls and Ms. High School Everything." Caroline mouth dropped open smacking Bonnie with a pillow. "Yeah that was a long time ago Prom Queen." Bonnie laughed.

"Not that long ago." She said smiling. Caroline ignored her "I'm also the friend who is going to get you shitfaced and laid this weekend." Bonnie shook her head. "At least that hasn't changed." Caroline nodded. "That's right, I wonder if Trevor going to be here for this thing?" Bonnie screwed up her face. "Didn't you have a thing for him?"

"I did but since I'm concentrating on me right now, he seems like the perfect candidate for a Bonnie Bennett one night stand. You remember those abs, those hazel eyes. He's the only decent prospect besides Matt who isn't a troll or vampire. And since Matt went crazy and married Rebekah all that's left is Trevor." Bonnie shook her head.

"Rebekah has calmed down with Matt's help. She's really trying. It would help if you tried also." Caroline huffed. "You spent one Christmas with them and now you're singing her praises, but that's not the point…it's going down this weekend. Be prepared for raucousness."

"Is that one of your fancy reporter words?" Bonnie said replacing the throw pillow on the bed.

"Yup."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline sat at the picnic table looking around at the people they went to high school with. They were astonished at how few people had changed. "This is boring I could have planned a better picnic." Bonnie smirked. "Do I sense the old Caroline trying to emerge?"

"Just stating the obvious." Caroline said playing with the food on her plate. "Bonnie, Caroline. It's so good to see you." Both women turned staring up at the last person they thought they would see there. "Elena? I thought you were in Paris?" Bonnie half choked out. Elena sat flipping her dark glistening mane. She was still gorgeous.

"I was. Armand's schedule is so busy right now. He's filming his latest movie and the Villa was kind of lonely so I came to catch up with you guys." Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks. "That's great Elena, isn't it Caroline?" Bonnie glanced at her friend. Caroline was still pissed at Elena for the way she handled Bonnie's death and the way she treated Stefan. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Omg...Is that Trevor?" Caroline said rising from the table.

"I'm not her favorite person." Elena said watching Caroline walked toward the very attractive ex-jock. Bonnie grimaced. "Maybe if you talk to her." Elena smiled. "Yeah…I've been trying for the past ten years. I don't think it's going to happen. So… how's university life? Your shop?" Bonnie smiled thinking about the life she had made for herself.

"The shop is great. I'm finally pulling in a decent profit. I could actually quit teaching if I wanted, but I would miss the kids too much. It's the busy season, exams are coming up, and I'm about to break a few kids hearts when I tabulate their grades, but I love it." Elena smiled.

"That's really terrific Bonnie. Do you still do healing and contract work on the side." Bonnie nodded biting into a strawberry. "Not as much as I used to when the shop was barely afloat, but for people who really need it and have no where else to go, yes. I pull in a few hundred dollars a month alone on recommendations to other healers. There is a tight witching community out in California."

"And you and Caroline still live two hours apart?" Bonnie plopped a grape in her mouth inspecting her childhood friend. "It's more like an hour now that I brought the house out in the country." Elena tried not to be jealous upon hearing this. It hurt her that Caroline and Bonnie had moved to California together to get away from "Mystic Falls." The truth was they wanted to get away from her and thing she had with the Salvatore brothers.

After they left, she had chosen to go off on her own. Explore the world. Once again she got caught up in her own life, and fell out of contact. She called and wrote every so often. She had expected everyone to grow up and forge their own lives, but after all the years, Bonnie and Caroline were still close. They even kept in contact with Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, and Stefan.

"How is Jeremy? Damon?" Bonnie said jarring Elena from her thoughts. "I talked to Jeremy about an hour ago. He's nervous. Danya is apparently having mood swings. I hope the baby doesn't ruin her figure. I mean it is how she makes a living. Jeremy's photography has taken off lately but it's a really fickle economy. Danya was bringing in most of the money."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Bonnie said tightly. Elena took a sip from the cup she had in her hand. "I hope so. And as far as Damon the last time I heard from him he was Brazil…trying the local cuisine. How's your dad?" Elena asked before Bonnie could react to Damon's lifestyle. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Busy. Nothing's changed. He lives for his work. He's dating a woman ten years his junior. She's been hinting at marriage. He and I both ignore her. I hope it stays that way. If they get married their going to want me to come home every holiday instead of my dad working, and me visiting friends." Elena smiled.

"Well you have an open invitation to visit me at the Villa. I know you and Caroline usually spend holidays together, and she's welcome to come. It might be a nice change. Jeremy told me you went to see Matt last Christmas. How was that?" Bonnie giggled.

"I have to say I like Rebekah. I think her and Matt are good for each other. I had a few run-ins with Klaus and Elijah. They both propositioned me about a job. Something about a rogue vampire and a coven of witches, but I politely told Elijah no, and drove a stake through Klaus's heart. So basically it's like I'm apart of the family." Elena eyes bulged as she laughed with Bonnie. "Matt and Rebekah should be here, so you should get a chance to catch up with him." Elena grew quiet.

"Can you do me a favor Bon?" Bonnie looked at the brunette. She had a feeling where Elena was headed. "Can you ask Caroline how Stefan is doing?" Bonnie was very careful to keep her face even. "To be honest Bonnie, I came here to see you guys and I was kind of hoping to talk to Stefan. He's the only person I haven't really had any contact with. We were friends once. I miss that."

Bonnie didn't know what to think. She felt like a fool for wanting to believe Elena had actually missed her and Caroline. She felt like laughing because Elena didn't know that she was probably the best avenue to reach Stefan right now, and she felt something else in the pit of her stomach.

Stefan had been instrumental in her healing and magic for hire business. He was basically her partner. She was the magic and he was the muscle. He was scary at times, fresh off a three-year ripper binge, but the herbs and fire magic helped him clear his head. It was hero worship syndrome really. He had saved her countless times and she developed a little crush, plus he was the baddest thing on the playground and what self-proclaimed good girl could resist.

However, Bonnie wasn't seventeen. She was twenty-seven and she understood how these things worked. Elena was here, the love of his long and disturbing life wanting his attention. All fantasies aside, Stefan was like a moth to flame when it came to Elena. Trevor was looking pretty good right now.

"Sure Elena. I'll mention it to Care." Elena beamed. "You don't have to say I'm asking just whatever you think." Bonnie couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. She watched Elena rise. "I'm go mingle, try to be sociable, then head back to the boarding house. Maybe we can sit together at the awards luncheon tomorrow." Bonnie nodded. "Maybe." Bonnie said. She watched Elena ignore several classmates and head out to the parking lot. Where had here friend gone?

Rebekah waited until she saw Elena walk away before approaching. "You know witch. You put up with lot from that one." Bonnie smiled turning to the blonde original, ignoring her comment. "Rebekah, you look fabulous as always. When did you guys get here? Where is Matt?" Rebekah sat a plate in her hands. "He's reliving his quarterback years." Caroline came and plopped in front of the two. "Elena is so full of it. She better be glad I was in the middle of getting Trevor's phone number for you." Caroline rolled her eyes, making her voice deeper. "You don't have to say I'm asking." Rebekah snickered at the impersonation. "Like I couldn't hear her."

"Like we all can't hear you now." Tyler said sitting at the table. Matt joined them as well. "Ladies it's good to see you." Tyler said hugging Caroline and patting Bonnie's hand. Caroline looked around. "Where is this Amena?" Tyler pursed his lips. "She's flying in later. She'll be at the ball tomorrow." Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Hiding is she?" Matt shook his head amused. "She doesn't need to hide. She couldn't get off until tonight." Caroline snorted. "What is she a waitress?" Tyler shook his head. "You're not attractive when your jealous, babe. She's a lawyer." Bonnie brow rose. She was impressed. Tyler and Jeremy really had showed them, a model and lawyer to boot.

"I'm not your babe." Tyler took a swig of his beer. "You made that clear…anyway Bonnie how is life in Santa Cruz? How's the witching business?" Bonnie smiled. "It's good, great actually." Matt interrupted, "So great you haven't got another chance to visit." Bonnie looked down sheepish. "I basically work three jobs guys." Rebekah shook her head. "So you claim, but you always find time to run off with Barbie vampire."

"Really? Matt your wife is lovely. You have developed such great taste. I haven't been in the country for a year so you can't blame me for Bonnie ditching you. It must be the hospitality."

Rebekah sneered back, "You seemed to enjoy the hospitality when Klaus invited you out last year." Matt put his hands up. "Ladies Ladies…it's a reunion not a competition." Rebekah glared at her husband.

"Yeah, everyone can come up to Santa Cruz for the fall equinox. We have a really big festival and it's fun." Bonnie said trying to help ease the tension. Tyler shrugged. "I'm game." Bonnie smiled. "Good and bring Amena. The more the merrier." Caroline pursed her lips.

* * *

BANG BANG BANG. Bonnie rose from her bed. Don't tell me Caroline had forgotten her key. Her and Tyler had stumbled out of the grill drunk four hours ago. She hoped Caroline wouldn't go there. At least while he was still dating Amena. The girl was showing up tomorrow. BANG BANG BANG. "I'm coming" Bonnie yelled. She was grouchy when she was sleepy. She rounded the corner to find Stefan Salvatore on her doorstep. She opened the door confused.

"Stefan…It's 2 am. What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked groggily. Stefan stomped into the house. "I need a place to crash." Bonnie brow furrowed. "What about the giant house up the hill with your name on the deed?" Bonnie asked locking the door behind her. "Damon, and more importantly Elena is there. Apparently they both hoped I would come this weekend. They wanted to see me. They miss me. Can I stay here?" Bonnie wanted to say yes, but she thought about Caroline and how hurt she was. "You know Caroline is staying here." Stefan closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll get a hotel room tomorrow. I just need a place to crash tonight." Bonnie shook her head. "Or you could patch things up with one of the best friends you ever had."

Stefan just glared at the tiny witch. Her hair was wild from sleep. She didn't have on a bra, and she had a little drool on her chin. She was beautiful. "Can we talk about this later? I just got off a five hour flight to find the last two people I wanted to see in my home." Bonnie nodded. "You can sleep in my room." Stefan looked at her in surprise. "Oh please. I'm going to sleep in Gram's room. Unless you want to." Stefan looked around realizing whose house he was in. "No I'm good with that." Bonnie shuffled off towards a warm bed. "I thought so."

* * *

Bonnie lay in her bed listening to Caroline's screaming and Stefan's pleas. They were muffled at first but now the voices were becoming clearer which meant… The door to Gram's room swung open. "Thanks for the heads up Bon, that Stefan was here, in your bed. I went to surprise you with breakfast and I got a unwelcomed view of balls and ass." Bonnie warmed at the thought.

"I sleep in the nude." Stefan said calmly behind her. He had a sheet draped around him. His usually perfectly coiffed hair was ruffled. How in the hell did he still manage to look chic and badass? Meanwhile Bonnie was trying to wipe the cold out of her eyes.

"I really don't care. Why are you sleeping here at all?" Stefan huffed. "Elena is at the boarding house." Caroline stopped her verbal assault looking at Stefan. She tried to banish the sympathy she was feeling. "That's your problem." Bonnie put the covers over her head.

"Come on Caroline, I'm really sorry. I felt like I let you down, and I couldn't face you. After my first kill." Caroline sat Bonnie's tray of food on the bed. "So I've been told." Bonnie peeked out from under the covers grabbing a biscuit. "What was I supposed to say? After everything you did to help me, I still killed over twenty-three people?" Stefan looked down not wanting to meet the blonde's eyes. He especially didn't want to see what Bonnie thought of him in this moment.

"I'm your friend Stefan. You're a blood addict. You could have just told me, instead of shutting me out. It really hurt my feelings and I was so worried about you." Stefan looked up. "I'm sorry." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And what do you have to say for yourself." Caroline snatched back the covers. Bonnie was currently nibbling on a piece of bacon. Stefan noticed that her shirt was quite sheer in the morning sun and that at the moment she seemed to be chilly. He coughed excusing himself.

"I love you Care!" Bonnie said with a mouth full watching Stefan leave the room. "Mm hm. Since I wasn't here for your birthday last month and our traditional birthday brunch. I made you breakfast in bed. I should take my food back." Bonnie reached out and grabbed the remaining slice of cantaloupe. Caroline laughed.

"You need to get a move on. It's 9:30. We need to get ready for the awards luncheon." Bonnie swallowed the food in her mouth. "It's not like I'm going to win anything, Care." Caroline glanced at her self in the mirror. "You don't know that, and I might." Bonnie eyed Caroline. "You're awfully chipper for someone who was drunk the last time I saw you. You and Tyler didn't…" Caroline looked affronted. "I told you…"

"You're concentrating on you. Yeah. Mm hm. Tell that to someone who doesn't know you."

* * *

The Old Miller's Barn was beautiful. The room was filled with giant tables covered in white linens with green hydrangeas at the center. It was very Mystic Falls rustic. A podium stood at the front where Bonnie's father and a few council members sat. She waved from the table in the back. She hadn't got a chance to catch up to him this weekend but she would see him at the cookout he was throwing tomorrow.

Bonnie waited for Caroline to emerge from the ladies room. She was no doubt rechecking her make-up. She had been nominated for most accomplished alumni and wanted to look her best. Bonnie had been nominated for the businessperson of the decade award but she was up against Matt and his thriving restaurant in New Orleans, and Tiki's nightclub on the Virginia Beach strip. Basically she had lost.

"Bon, you look nice." Stefan said walking up to Bonnie, taking in the lace dress she was wearing. It was pink, which was a flattering color on her. Bonnie's look was very beach casual in Santa Cruz. He wasn't used to seeing her dressed up. Jean cut-offs and a tank top was the usual. Even when she was teaching she wore jeans. It's funny in High school she wore all these matronly outfits. "Have you fed and taken your herbs today?" Bonnie said glancing at the hungry way he was looking at her. "Yes mother." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Is he or she still alive?" Stefan smirked, "And kicking." Bonnie shot him a dirty look.

"You know you're the only coach that has ever suggested I feed from people." Bonnie shrugged. "Well bunnies didn't work, blood bags didn't work, and the ripper doesn't work. You need to find a balance." Stefan had realized Bonnie "vampires repulse me" Bennett was the only person that accepted his true nature. Everyone else tried to help him lock it away, but the ripper always came back-he came back.

"Why are you two just standing here? Why didn't you find a table?" Caroline said walking up on the duo. "I was waiting on you. I know these things matter to you. I could have stayed at home in the bed." Caroline snorted. "Let's sit at the second table from the front." Caroline moved towards that direction. Bonnie and Stefan followed suit.

* * *

The room was filling with people. Matt, Rebekah, Tyler, April and Tiki had joined them at the table. Caroline spotted Trevor looking for a seat and waved him over. "Hey Trevor you should sit with us. You can take my seat." She said forcing Tyler over to an empty seat so she could take his. Bonnie tried not to be embarrassed. It was clear what she was doing. Shitfaced and laid she had promised. Caroline always delivered.

Matt smirked. Caroline was playing matchmaker again. Everyone wore knowing glances as Matt looked around the table, except for Stefan. He recognized that look. Stefan caught Matt looking and made his face neutral but it was too late. Stefan had been caught.

"Do you guys mind if I join you?" Everyone looked up to find Elena standing there looking spectacular. The midnight blue bondage dress accentuated her womanly curves. Tyler shook his head. It was clear that dress was meant to catch someone's attention. He felt for Stefan. The girl had crushed his heart, and here she was making him suffer.

"Sure. Why not?" Bonnie said. They might as well get it over with. Elena was going to try her best to force her way back into their lives. They just had to get through the weekend. Bonnie tried to ignore the lasers being burned into the side of her face. "Tiki, April, do you mind scooting over one." Elena said standing behind the seat next to Stefan. Tiki smiled to herself moving over. Everyone had heard about Elena sleeping with Stefan's brother. This was going to be interesting.

Caroline glared at Elena until Tyler nudged her. Stefan's face was tight. He didn't know if he was more furious at Bonnie or Elena. He knew what they were all thinking. He would be back on her arm before the weekend was out. Well he had a surprise for everyone. Elena Gilbert was wasting her time.

"So how has everyone been? Stefan?" Elena said taking a sip of water from the goblet in front of her. Rebekah couldn't hide her amusement. "I've been fine Elena. Me and Matt just brought a vacation home in Fiji." Caroline eyed Rebekah. "Yeah I just got back from a year long trip to Asia and Europe. My journalism career is really taking off. Bon what about you and the healing business?" Bonnie played with her silverware.

"I've already filled Elena in on the healing business." Stefan looked over at Bonnie. _Had she?_ Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Tiki would like to know, April, Trevor." Bonnie smiled at Caroline's obviousness. "I'm into homeopathic medicine and I heal people with herbs and various techniques. Sometimes people need a little extra help and I do jobs dealing with the not easily explained." April smiled. "That sounds cool Bon. I thought you were a college professor, and owned a occult shop." Bonnie smiled back at April. "Yeah I do." Trevor smiled at Bonnie revealing the cutest dimples. "You're one busy lady." Bonnie couldn't help the blush in her cheeks. Caroline beamed. "Yeah well I'm only an adjunct/part-time professor." Bonnie said playing with her napkin. "That's great Bonnie. What have you been up to Stefan?" Elena tried again. Caroline folded her arms.

"Yeah Stefan I know you and your brother are loaded. Are you doing anything with your degree?" Tiki asked as salads and rolls were being placed in front of everyone. "Actually the only thing I do is help Bonnie sometimes on some of her contract jobs. I spend a lot of my time at my newly purchased beach house in Santa Cruz." Elena eyes bulged.

"You stay in Santa Cruz too? I didn't-Bonnie didn't mention it. Elena said eyeing Bonnie." Stefan shrugged. "You know Bonnie she's always trying to keep the peace." Matt said coming to her assistance.

Caroline was upset. Stefan was making it look like he and Bonnie was involved. Trevor was going to back off. "But you guys only get a few jobs a year. Bonnie's so busy with school and the shop. She's always complaining about not being able to have a social life. Isn't that right Bon?" Caroline said trying to do damage control.

Stefan glared at the blonde vampire. Matt's brow rose. Caroline was confused, if he wanted to make Elena jealous he should tell her about the steady stream of models he has in and out of his house. "Yeah it's all work for me." Bonnie said. Trevor still looked pretty good, and she could use some sexual healing.

"That's a shame. Maybe we can do something to remedy that." Trevor whispered. Bonnie went beet red realizing almost everyone at the table could hear him. Tyler and Rebekah were impressed. Caroline was ecstatic and Stefan was about to rip out Trevor's jugular.

The rest of the luncheon was filled with pleasantries and Elena trying to get Stefan's attention. Caroline was beside herself with joy. Trevor and Bonnie had slipped into their own private conversation for almost the entire luncheon. She was also proud of the brass plaque she would be adding to her wall of accomplishments. Caroline was sad that Bonnie didn't win because she worked so hard, but Tiki was a gracious winner and asked both Matt and Bonnie to come on stage for pictures.

* * *

Stefan walked with Caroline to the car. "I'm confused. Wasn't April a sophomore when we were seniors?" Caroline rolled her eyes. Stefan was so clueless. "Her and Tiki are together." Stefan eyes bulged. "If I remember correctly, Tiki liked the fellas in High School." Caroline eyes scrunched. "What does that mean Stefan?" Stefan shrugged. "Nothing I guess." Stefan glanced back at Bonnie and Trevor. "What was up with you today? That BS about your beach house in Santa Cruz." Stefan leaned against Caroline's rental car. "I do have a beach house in Santa Cruz."

"Yeah I know but you made it seem like you and Bonnie were together. If I didn't know any better…" Caroline's mouth dropped open. A slow smile crept across her face. "You're into Bonnie." Stefan pursed his lips. "Admit it." Stefan glowered. "What…I'm into Bonnie. I'm not afraid to admit it." Caroline stared at her friend. "Really? Have you told Bonnie?"

"No, and I don't plan on it anytime soon. Me and my brother terrorized her. It wasn't intentional but it happened. She's traumatized to the point were she doesn't want to step foot in her hometown. She's here after months of meditation to put it all behind her. If that wasn't enough I'm pretty fucked up right now, Care. I drank from five women today. It took all my power not to rip them apart, to compel them to forget and go home. I won't put Bonnie in the middle of that. I won't force her back into that life. Besides she hates vampires." Caroline shook her head.

"Is that why her best friend is vampire and she works with you, trusting you with her life even though you're a blood addict? Stefan in case you didn't notice, Bonnie is a kick-ass witch. A Bennett witch, descended from the witches who created limbo, entombed 27 vampires, desiccated Mikeal and Silas and created a race of supernatural creatures. Our race. Hell, she's been keeping the legendary ripper of Monterrey in line for a year now. She's here because she's stronger and ready to face her past. Bonnie could obliterate you within seconds. This is the same woman who staked Klaus at Christmas dinner for hinting he was going to kill the maid. Lest you forget she was making him crawl when she was seventeen. Don't use Bonnie as excuse. My bestie can handle her own. You're just a coward, afraid to be hurt again." Stefan smiled and shrugged. Caroline had a point, as usual.

"Maybe," is all he could muster. They looked over at Bonnie grinning, and flirting shamelessly with Trevor, the hot insurance salesman. Caroline was so proud. "So it doesn't bother you to see her with another guy?" Caroline said glancing at Stefan's posture. From the looks of it, the ripper could strike at any minute. "Maybe," Stefan mumbled getting into Caroline's car.

* * *

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asked walking into the house. Stefan was seated on the couch writing in his journal. He had on sleeveless t-shirt and lounge pants. Bonnie tried not to gawk at his biceps, and bulge those pants were doing little to hide. "She went to visit with her mom. She said she would see you at the ball. You and Trevor seem to have hit it off. You guys going to the ball together?" Bonnie bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm meeting him there. How did you know?"

"If I was a guy trying to get you in bed. I would take you to a fancy party and get your drunk off the fairy tale, but in reality I'm just another dude with a 9-5." Bonnie shrugged.

"Well he lives in D.C., I live in Santa Cruz, and I have no fantasies about a relationship beyond this weekend." Stefan's brow rose. "What?" Bonnie said reading the vampire's expression. "I didn't know you were into to that kind of thing." Bonnie flopped onto the couch next to him. She was feeling extra sexy after flirting with cute Trevor all afternoon. "You don't know a lot about me Stefan." Bonnie said flirting.

"I know a lot more than you think." Bonnie smiled. "Really? Try me." Bonnie had an enticing smile. He probably couldn't deny her anything she asked. "You're favorite color is Sapphire, probably because it's your Gram's birthstone. You hate eggs, and waking up before 9:00am even though you have three jobs. Your favorite shirt is your sweatshirt from William and Mary. And your favorite flavor of ice cream is coffee heath bar. Bonnie stared at Stefan in amazement. "How do you know all of that? Did Caroline tell you?" Stefan shook his head. "I'm observant." Bonnie snorted. "More like a stalker." Bonnie saw the look on Stefan's face. She didn't want to offend him.

"It's pretty cool actually. You're like the mentalist. Do Caroline." Bonnie said waiting. Stefan looked in her eyes. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Bonnie sighed. "Party pooper." She was about to get off the couch when she turned and asked, "How was seeing Elena today? You don't feel…murderous do you?" Stefan smiled. "Like I already told Caroline, if I did it would have nothing to do with Elena." Stefan said turning back to his journal.

"She looked nice." Bonnie said immediately regretting it. She was so freaking obvious. "I've seen better." Stefan said thinking about Bonnie in her cut off shorts or Bonnie doing a spell, her hair tousling around her, while she oozed confidence.

"You're kind of cocky. I thought you'd be…" Stefan smirked. "What brooding and crying? I cried my last tear for Elena nine years ago." Stefan looked at his watch. "You're going to be late." He said closing his journal.

"You are too." Stefan yawned. "I'm not going. I have no desire to dance, or be hit on by Elena. I have seen everyone, said my hellos. I'm going to get a good night's sleep, and head out tomorrow morning." Bonnie's heart dropped. "You're not coming to my Dad's barbecue?" This weekend had been nice with her, Stefan and Caroline in the house. She didn't want it to end so soon.

Stefan grimaced. He really hadn't planned on it. Elena was annoying and boring him to death. He didn't want to give her any more opportunities. "I really hadn't planned on it Bon. I was just going to stay in and read, go to bed early, and hit the road." Bonnie frowned at Stefan. "If it's that important."

"No it's not that. It's just a night in sounds wonderful. You look so relaxed. I'm not used to all these events. Only in Mystic Falls is a class reunion three days full of activities." Stefan pursed his lips. "If you want to stay home, why don't you?" Bonnie rose from the couch.

"Caroline promised me she was going to get me drunk and laid. If she knew I blew off Trevor she would have a conniption." Stefan laughed. "Probably. You know there's some tequila in the cabinet. Your drink of choice isn't' it? I mean at least we could cover drunk. And there's always tomorrow for laid." Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't ditch Trevor." Stefan handed her his phone. "You can always call and say you can't make it. That way he won't be looking for you." It was tempting. "We could order pizza, drink tequila, and block out the world." At the mention of pizza, Bonnie pulled out her cell phone, searching for Trevor's name. She put the phone up to her ear and was grateful she got his voicemail. "Trevor I was calling to let you know, I'm not going to make it to the ball tonight. It's a long story, but I hope I see you tomorrow at the barbecue. Have a nice night."

Bonnie bit her lip. "I'm going to change. You order the pizza."

* * *

Bonnie made her way up to her room. Stefan's stuff was everywhere. She heard the doorbell rang and prayed it wasn't Trevor. She changed quickly into her William and Mary sweatshirt and cut-off shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror. Pulling her hair out of the pony tail she had been wearing all day. The sweatshirt was in tatters. It has a Flashdance vibe. Bonnie thought admiring her appearance. What was she doing? She was never going to here the end of it. She was about to head downstairs when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hey Bon, It's Elena." Bonnie sat down on the bed. "Hey Elena what's up?"

"Well I'm actually outside. Stefan is being childish and won't open the door. I don't know why he is acting this way." Bonnie shook her head. Maybe it's because you slept with his brother, Bonnie thought. "If you can be a dear and invite me in, that would be great. I just really need to talk to Stefan." Stefan appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Elena, if Stefan doesn't want you here… He's a guest in my home and I'm not going to do anything to disrespect him. Why don't you try to talk to him tomorrow at the barbecue." Stefan smiled.

"Bonnie, you and Stefan aren't…together?" Elena asked hesitantly. Bonnie pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She didn't like the way Elena made it seemed impossible, yet she still answered, "Me and Stefan? No Way! You should see the parade of models he has coming in and out of the beach house." Bonnie looked up at Stefan and winked. Stefan wasn't amused. He walked over to the phone and hit the end button. Then he turned off Bonnie's phone.

Bonnie scrunched her nose is surprise. "Why do you always do that?" He asked throwing the phone on the bed. "Do what?" Bonnie asked looking at Stefan. "Put yourself down to make Elena feel better. When is the last time Elena did something for you?" Bonnie just eyed the vampire. "Exactly… She doesn't deserve your loyalty." Bonnie shook her head. "She was my best friend." Stefan sat on the bed, lying back with his feet on the floor. Bonnie's heart sped up. She consciously tried to slow it down, knowing Stefan could hear it.

"Was is the operative word." Bonnie concentrated on a spell that would muffle her heart rate. Once in place she could concentrate on the conversation at hand. "I know." Stefan shook his head. "Do you?" he asked sarcastically. He sat up suddenly thinking about Elena and Bonnie's conversation. "Bonnie you know your beautiful right?" Stefan asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It's not crazy for a man to be attracted to you. You don't have to bury yourself in your work or throw yourself at a random insurance salesman."

"You are obsessed with Trevor aren't you? Are you sure you don't want to date him? Stefan grinned. "No. I just think you're too good for him. You're kind, loyal, intelligent and beautiful and if that wasn't enough. You're a powerful witch. Most men don't deserve the time of day. I know I don't. Elena's got it wrong. She should be surprised that you would date me, not the other way around."

Bonnie blushed. She was glad Stefan couldn't hear her heart because it was about to beat out of her chest. Bonnie shook her head. "Stefan you were like the perfect boyfriend. Even as the ripper you try your best to protect the people you care about. No wonder Elena is working so hard. Add to the fact that your gorgeous Stefan, always have been, always will be." Stefan rolled his eyes. "You are too." Bonnie face wore doubt. Which made Stefan sad.

"Let's talk about your eyes, many men, including me could spend their days lost in their emerald depths." Stefan whispered staring into green. Bonnie's breath quickened. "And your hair. Waves of silk that always smell like cherry blossoms." Stefan moved closer to Bonnie inhaling her scent running his fingers through her hair. Bonnie shivered at his touch. She knew that she should stop this, but her brain was on vacation and her mouth couldn't formulate the words.

"Let's talk about your skin. It's radiant, golden, and glistens in the sun. It's so smooth, begging to be touched." Stefan runs his fingers across her bare shoulder. His lips were millimeters away from the shell of her ear. He fights the urge to take her lobe in his mouth." Bonnie can't move. She can only hear, and feel. Feel his fingertips ghosting across her skin, his breath blowing softly in her ear. Smell his aftershave.

"And your lips…so tempting. I want to taste, devour, and cover them with my own. Bonnie heart was beating audibly now despite her spell. Stefan gently reached up turning her face towards his, staring at her lips. She watched as he leaned in slowly. Bonnie licked her lips in anticipation, Stefan was taking too long. She leaned forward closing the gap between them. Bonnie felt a jolt when their lips met. Their mouths moved against each other softly until Bonnie used her tongue to gain entrance. The need became immediate, the kiss rougher, as their tongues fought for control. After several minutes of impassioned play, Bonnie pulled away gasping for air.

He wanted her closer. He needed her closer, so Stefan pulled Bonnie until she was straddling him. "Your neck." Is all he said before his tongue trailed down Bonnie's chin stopping momentarily to kiss and suck at her neck. Bonnie yanked her sweatshirt over head. Before it was completely free Stefan was pulling at her bra. "Breast," He said squeezing them then taking a nipple in his mouth. He licked and bit at them playfully moving from one side to another. His ministrations were pooling between Bonnie's thighs.

Bonnie threw her head back giving him better access but it was pointless because seconds later Stefan was flipping her onto the bed. Stefan uttered, "stomach" against her skin as he kissed down her tight abs. His rough hands massaging her waist. They both began working to free her from her shorts and soaking wet underwear. "Thighs," he moaned sliding her panties off, raising her legs in the process. He grabbed her ankle placing a kiss on it, then used his tongue to move towards her center. He was causing equal amounts of joy and frustration. Bonnie was overcome with desire. Stefan used his teeth to nip, and suckle at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. When Bonnie was quivering from the pleasure of it all, he stood, removing his shirt and pants. Bonnie considered the work of art hovering above her, blushing at his engorged member. The sight of him made her more anxious for Stefan to fill her, but that would have to wait.

She was splayed out before him, in all of her glory. He used his fingers to spread her labia, and whispered "beautiful." He ran his fingers the length of her slit then began gently stroking at her clit. Stefan was delivering wonderful sensation as Bonnie began slowly moving against his hand. As he continued, her effort became faster as the pleasure radiated from her core. When Bonnie became frantic Stefan buried his head between her thighs, using his tongue to fuck her. Bonnie gasped as the wiggling muscle penetrated her. Stefan flicked at her until she lost control. Her bliss coating his tongue and lips. She lay there euphoric and spent. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

She reached up lazily, pulling him on top of her. His cock jumped with anticipation. He rubbed his head in slickness groaning at how good it felt before he slid into her slowly. Bonnie was dripping wet. Stefan hissed in pleasure finding his rhythm. Bonnie pulled herself together and began to rock her hips to meet his. Their tongues twirled as he drove inside her. Stefan stroke became deeper and faster causing pleasure once again to build at Bonnie's center. She bucked until she was quaking all around him. Stefan thrust a few more times until he came lost in ecstasy. He collapsed forward unable to move. They lay there, Stefan sheathed inside her just feeling each other, until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bonnie woke suddenly looking at the clock. It was 11:08 pm. Maybe Caroline wasn't home yet. She looked over at Stefan, a devious smile on his face. What had she done? She eased out of the bed. Sliding into her shorts and sweat shirt. She opened the door slowly. Stepping into the hall. She tiptoed to the end of the landing peeking into Caroline's room. She heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't home. She turned and ran right into the blonde vampire. Before she could scream, Caroline covered her mouth and dragged her downstairs.

"You hussy. I left the ball early because Trevor said you couldn't make it. I thought you were sick or something, but no, you ditched Trevor to bang Stefan!" Bonnie put her pointer finger to her lips and said "Shhh."

Caroline lowered her voice. "I come home to bed creaking and sex sounds, and you two made me want to go get some." Bonnie's eyes bulged. Caroline shook her head. "I did not accost Tyler or Trevor, yeah I thought about it. I just went for a walk. Besides Amena is here and she's freaking gorgeous." Bonnie frowned. "So that's it. No speech about how stupid this is or all your hard work." Caroline pursed her lips. "Come on its Stefan. I would have ditched Trevor too." Bonnie laughed.

Caroline looked at her friend. She knew how Bonnie operated, "Was this a one time thing or…" Bonnie bit her lip and shrugged. From what Stefan had told her before, Caroline wasn't worried. Caroline smiled mischievously. "Was it good?" Bonnie smiled shaking her head yes eagerly. "Good for you. Now all we need to do is get you drunk."

"There's some tequila in the cabinet." Bonnie offered. Caroline smiled moving her brows up and down. Bonnie knew exactly what she was thinking. They hadn't been able to pay tribute to their favorite movie in over a year. "Midnight Margaritas," they both giggled out.

* * *

Bonnie was walking around in her backyard with a goofy grin on her face, and only the two people she trusted most knew why. After two giant Margaritas, Bonnie had collapsed on the couch beside Caroline. She woke up in her bed in Stefan's arms. Even better, her last day in Mystic Falls was a happy one surrounded by friends and family. It was exactly what she needed to put her troubled past behind her. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

Although he had no desire to see Elena again, Stefan came to the barbecue for an hour just to say goodbye to everyone, but mostly to make Bonnie happy. Before he took off, he kissed her goodbye to everyone's shock and Elena's dismay. He tried not to grin like an idiot when she told him she would see him at home. He had a reputation to uphold.

Caroline was happy for Tyler despite her raging hormones. The truth was she was the happiest now than she had ever been. Her career was taking off, her besties were in love or lust, only time would tell, and she was finally getting time to invest in herself, to just breathe and be. Even though she didn't want to come she was glad Bonnie forced her. It was good seeing the people she went through so much with happy and thriving, well except Elena, but some things never changed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
